Ment To Be!
by XxDawnyxX
Summary: Hello I'm New Here And I Love To Wright Alot. This Is My First Naruto FanFic So Please Be Nice Disclimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Dawn she is a raven haired girl and she has a crush on Uzumaki Naruto but he's with Sakura and she is one big hudge Bitch errrm sorry heh heh anyways heh um this contains mild language thats not suitable for young children hehe


_Chapter 1: Crush_

_'Thinking'_

_"Talking"_

_**LETS BEGIN! **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**CRUSH!**_

**Dawn's POV**

beep beep beep beep beep beep

I open my eye's to find my kitty clock ringing. It takes me 5min' to relize that I'm late for school. "Shit Shit Shit no no no i can't be late that's impossible", I quickly get up and run to the bathroom and wash up. Then i put on my uniform."Done", I ran to the school with 10 min to spare. I run to my locker and get what i need for math class. As i here the school bell ring i walk to my classroom and sit by the window where i normaly sit at. 'oh thank god im not late Father wouldof killed me if he knew i slep in'. i take out a peace of white paper and a pensil as I take my seat. I begin to draw the boy that ive loved for 5 years now. I look to see if he is here but he's not. 'He's not here...' i thought in disapointment.

"Alright class..." the silver head man said as he sat in his seat. Class had started and there was no sign of my crush anywhere. 'maybe he'll come in late'

* * *

The bell rang for the end of school and english was the last class. I make my way out of the classroom just to be called back in by the teacher. Hatake Kakashi.

"Dawn?" asked the silver headed man

"Yes sensei?" I asked curiously

"Are you okay? You seem...well is something on your mind?"

"uhh no sensei" i lied

Kakashi always knew something was wrong. After all he is my father.

"Are you sure" He put his hand on my sholder comferting me.

"Yes" I smiled trying to cover up what I was thinking. "Sensei?"

"Yes Dawny-chan"

"What was your first crush like?"

He paused for a moment then opened up his mouth to speek and said "Great!" he said with a grin. "I loved her so much"

I smiled big "hah really?"

"Yes I do infact were still together" He said while holding out a icha icha paradise book

"eh.." My face get red "What? Thats your crush? A stupid book?

"ehehehe ya" He scratching the back of his head.

"Sensei your so weird well im going home I wont wait up for you" I smiled before i was about to leave I was stoped

"Dawn" he said in a serious voice.

"yes sensei"

He paused for a moment "...Nevermind forget it okay..." he said as he sighed

"hmph...Oohkay see you at home kaka-sensei" And that i left out the class and out the school doors.

kakashi looked at me as i walked out of the door "She really likes him..."

* * *

XXXXXWalking HomeXXXXX

I sighed walking down the streets of Konoha and thought maybe I should go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. After all Ramen is my favorite food. As I walked to the Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I ordered my favorite bowl of ramen. "Pork miso please" I asked. I just finished my sixth bowl. I looked to my left and I saw Naruto and his slutty girlfriend Haruno Sakura. Everyone in the school is trying to be her or trying to be with her. Hinata-chan and I laugh silently but when we see how she treats Naruto-kun Hinata has to calm me is my best friend so is her boyfriend Inuzuka Kiba. There always together but Akamaru would normaly run up to me when I meet up with Hinata-chan and Kiba-kun. But I kindof get mad because she has a boyfriend and i've been crushing on the same guy since forever. 'I've been crushing over this that has a sluttly girlfriend that treats him like-' my thoughts have been distracted when I hear the most annoying voice ever..Sakura's.

"NARUTO!" The pink haird girl screamed at her supposely lover.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" The blond responed

"Baka! I told you not to eat anymore ramen! 1 is enough! If you keep eatting it you'll be a fat blob!" she said angrly

"But sakura-chan I love ramen I don't think I can stop eatting it" Naruto said with a frown

"Uggh give me your money baka" The pink haired girl said glaring at the blond

As i look at the my blood begins to boil 'she's treating him like shit what the he'll is wrong with her? How is he gonna pay for his ramen?' I thought as I seen Naruto give his walet to the pink haired bimbo.

"I'll be out shoping with Ino-pig and Sasuke-kun. You can finish up here and then when your done I want you to go straight home. Do you here me?" Sakura demanded with an attitude.

"Yes Ma'am" The blond said sadly while looking at his ramen

With that the pink haired girl left off to the mall with her friends.

As Naruto ate his ramen and looked at the bill that was handed to him."geez sakura why'd take my money?" Naruto pouted and looked at the bill.

'He look's so cute when he's sad' I thought. I payed my bill then payed Naruto's. I blushed alittle walked away.

"huh" he looked at me in a confused form.

I walked away and diden't say I could think about is how he'd looked.

Naruto ran up to me. "Hey..wait up"

"Hi N..Naruto-kun" I studdered

"You didn't have to pay for me" He said sadly

"I just wanted to pay...is that a bad thing? I asked sarcasticly

"eh..no but" He looked at me with sadness in his pure blue eyes

"Your welcome" I said in a cheerfull voice

He looked even more sadder then before.

"Hey Naruto.."

"Yea..." He said sadly

'I've had a crysh on you for 9 years now and...and you should be with me and not that slut Sakura!' thats what i wanted to say but i couldn't.

"Do you want to go somewhere?...you don't have to be home for a few more hours...I mean...uhh..well.."I said shyly

"Sure...Wait you know what? I'll take you to the park or something"he said with a big smile on his face.

"Sure hehe" i said blushing

Naruto smiled sweetly and blushed alittle.

* * *

XXXXXAt The ParkXXXXX

As we lay on the soft grass looking at the stars above us it was getting pritty chilly.

"Dawny-chan..." Naruto said softly

"Yea?"

He got up.

"I have to go...I'll see you tomarrow okay"he said sadly pulling me up

" ...I should go home too" I said softly

"We'll meet again here tomarrow okay I promise" He said with a big smile and a little blush.

"hah hai!" I said sweetly.

"C..Can I have a..hug?..." he blushed a deep red

"ehh um okay..." I said sweetly and hugged him. 'He's so warm. He smells like ramen.' I thought

"Naruto.." I said in a whisper but I knew he hurd me.

"yea?"

"I have to go now" I said sadly. He let go lowly and looked at me with a sad expresstion. He nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you home..." he ask scaredly

I smiled big and blushed."hai" i said sweetly and we started to walk.

* * *

XXXXFront PorchXXXX

"Thanks Naruto-kun" I bowed and unlocked my door

"Your welcome Dawny-chan" I said that as I walked inside.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

_Hehe sorry for it being corny but it's my first story ever! Hoped you guys liked it Review's please! :)_

_CHAPTER 2 will be a Naruto and Dawny lemon whoop whoop lol._

_No bad coments Plz!_

**XxDawnyxX**


End file.
